Réveillon et révélation
by faerycyn
Summary: Os pour le concours de Noël de Loufoca-Granger en ce soir du 24 Décembre venez faire un petit tour dans la tête d'Hermione un peu dérangé avec des amis par trop aidant parfois ,c'est un dramoine ,ATTENTION LEMON !


**Les personnages sont de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est de moi !**

**cet Os a était fait pour participer au concours de Noel de Loufoca-Granger**

**un ÉNORME merci a Shoukapik pour être ma beta et de m'avoir corrigé si rapidement !Ainsi qu'a Lia-et-ELi pour m'avoir recorriger donc si il y a encore des fautes changer de lunette ;)**

**c'est ma première publication soyer indulgent et dites moi ce que vous en pensais.**

* * *

Nous voilà sur la route depuis plus de 3h pour aller dans le chalet d'une personne que je ne peux supporter plus de 10 secondes dans la même pièce que moi, franchement qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour mon filleul adoré .

Non surtout pourquoi ses parents ont pris pour parrain cet abominable individu, oui bon c'est vrai ! C'est le meilleur ami de sa mère, ok admettons bon, donc sur qui pourrais-je remettre la faute… mais oui mon imbécile de meilleur ami qui a dû troquer son cerveau contre un deuxième service au petit déjeuner.

Je me fais interrompre dans mes lamentations de mauvaise humeur par mon deuxième meilleur ami qui a l'amabilité de me faire remarquer que je ne suis pas d'une agréable compagnie

-Hermione as-tu finis de faire la tête , on dirait une vache qu'on emmène à l'abattoir c'est noël quand même on sera tous réunis ce qui devient assez rare ,dit-il en regardant sa femme au ventre rond comme un ballon , je suis son regard et je m'attendris de suite en voyant la jeune femme que je considère comme ma petite sœur, étalée sur la banquette de la voiture, une tablette de chocolat à la main quasi finie, faisant le plus noir de ses regards de tueuse a son qui avait osé insinuer qu'un dixième de second que c'était à cause d'elle et de son état que l'on se voyait moins.

-Mais non ma puce je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute mais …_,_il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ginny s'était relevée en pointant du doigt, plein de chocolat, notre brave Harry Potter qui vu sa tête aurait voulu se métamorphoser en souris pour pouvoir se cacher dans un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir. Même un face à face avec Voldemort l'aurait moins déranger que d'affronter une Ginny en colère.

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler ta puce CAR JE SUIS LOIN D'EN AVOIR LA TAILLE ! Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis dans cet état mais bien LA tienne alors si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, va donc trouver un miroir.

Je ne pus me retenir de pouffer face à la tête de Harry, qui maintenant me fusillait du regard. Mais peu de temps après, il se renfrogna tout en me marmonnant.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort car après ça me retombe dessus.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et repartis à ma contemplation du paysage enneigé qui nous entourait. C'est magnifique, mais je ne devais pas trop me réjouir car ce paysage aussi magnifique soit-il, entourait le chalet Malfoy … Comme si avoir un manoir n'était pas suffisant pff !

Ou en étais-je dans ma mauvaise foi personnelle … Ah oui j'en étais à Ron qui devait avoir le cerveau en bouilli pour s'être marié et avoir fait un enfant à Pansy Parkinson ! Le pire c'est que je m'entendais à merveille avec elle et c'était moi qui avait fait le premier pas vers elle car au retour à Poudlard après la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort, je me revois encore dans la Grande Salle à la table des Gryffondors, après le discours de McGonagall qui venait de nous faire part que nous les 8ième années allions avoir un dortoir pour nous tous seuls ( nous étions tous majeur ) mais toutes les Maisons allaient être mélangé et avec une seule salle commune. J'avais dû retenir un Ron qui s'était levé pour rugir son mécontentement et le rassoit violemment. Je m'étais ensuite levée brusquement pour lui hurler dessus.

-RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY je trouve inadmissible que tu aies une telle étroitesse d'esprit après cette put*n de guerre qui vient de se terminer et grâce à laquelle on a acquis l'égalité pour tous. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de fermer ta grande gueule et d'ouvrir ton esprit sinon je te jure que c'est moi qui vais le faire à coup de pied de biche !

Et bien pour le coup il m'avait écouté et il avait très bien ouvert son esprit peut-être même un peu trop car quelques semaines plus tard il avait déjà commencé à avoir de grandes conversations avec Pansy … Mais là encore c'était de ma faute, c'est moi qui avait créé le rapprochement en commençant à parler et surtout à rire avec Blaise Zabini, j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe ce jour-là, soupirai-je fortement

-Soupire pas si fort tu fais trembler la voiture, me dit-elle. Quel ange cette Ginny, je la regardai effarée par ses paroles et là elle se rendit compte de ses mots blessants et elle se mit à pleurer.

-Je suis de-de-désolée Hermione je ne le pensais pas c'est sorti tou-ou-ou-t seul.

-Mais oui ma Ginny je sais bien c'est les hormones, la rassurai-je mais j'avais bien hâte que ce soit fini car elles ont bon dos les hormones.

-Allez-vous préparer les filles préparer, on arrive.

Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! Je retournai la tête vers la vitre de la voiture et vis une bâtisse totalement sublime faite de bois clair, un toit rempli de neige. Il y avait au moins 5 étages et j'aperçus sur le côté une terrasse au-dessus d'une véranda, je n'étais pas sure car les vitres de celle-ci étaient recouvertes de buée. Il doit faire bien chaud là-dedans.

Notre 4x4 commença à ralentir et pour me remonter le moral avant l'entrer dans l'arène, je me dis qu'en définitive non ce n'était pas ma faute tout cela, car même si on se retrouvait en compagnie des Serpentards en ce soir du 24 décembre, ça aurait pu être pire … Même si ça aurait était mieux si ça se déroulait au Chalet des Parkinson comme ça avait été prévu au départ. Mais trois jours auparavant on avait dû faire face au changement de plan, la mère de Pansy avait décidé de faire une grande fête avec ses amis, en prétextant que cela serait beaucoup mieux au Chalet qu'au Manoir où il faisait un froid de canard (cherchez la logique, moi je n'ai toujours pas réussi ,il n'y en a pas c'est une Parkinson après tout) et donc voilà avec un arrogant sur son cheval blanc et qui nous propose son propre chalet où tout le monde peut séjourner si ça leur dit, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. C'est ça ! C'est entièrement la faute de Mme Parkinson si je me retrouvais ici sur cette montagne où il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de voisinage en cas de pépins.

Super !

Le 4x4 s'arrêta parallèle à la porte d'entrée et je descendis la première puisque Ginny avait du mal à se redresser. C'est dans ces moments-là que je ne l'envie pas du tout. Je pris ma baguette après avoir enfilé mon long manteau et donna un petit coup avec un sort informulé pour faire lévité ma valise. Et oui, vous me direz que je me plains de ma destination et je prends quand même une valise pour un faire un séjour et bien figurez-vous que je n'ai pas eu le choix vu que tout le monde si installaient au moins jusqu'au jour de l'an.

-Tu peux m'aider Harry ?

-Oui ma p... Ma chérie j'arrive tout de suite je sortais les valises.

-NON maintenant ! Tu vois bien que je suis bloquée avec ce ventre je ne peux pas lever les jambes pour marcher !

Harry se précipita donc vers Ginny pour lui venir en aide, laissant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Me voici en train d'avancer dans de la neige qui m'arrive presque aux genoux, mon écharpe rouge montée jusque sous mes yeux et mes cheveux emprisonnés dans ma capuche de fausse fourrure, vu que je m'éloignais je ne les entendais presque plus mais je compris que Harry proposais à Ginny de la faire monter sur une valise et de la faire léviter ou de la faire léviter seule, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on fait léviter car il est encombrant donc tu vas me porter dans tes bras d'homme fort que tu es supposé être car en plus d'être TA femme je suis la mère de TON fils, qui me fait vivre un calvaire depuis un peu plus de 7 mois. Donc maintenant en selle et en route !

Étant assez loin pour qu'ils ne puissent pas m'entendre, j'éclatai de rire dans mon écharpe, c'est alors que j'aperçus du mouvement. Je relevai un peu la tête pour avoir un meilleur angle de vision, et bien je n'aurais pas dû car là se tenait, Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, costume noir, chaussures vernies et sourire en coin en prime. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte pour nous faire entrer. Je pris mon meilleur air d'indifférence comme je l'appelle, la truffe en l'air parce que j'avais sorti mon visage de mon écharpe donc mon nez se retrouvait en l'air et le regardai un peu de biais, et lui passai devant.

Je devins abasourdie par ce qui m'entourait. C'était splendide, des murs faits de rondin de bois, du rouge du vert, un sapin énorme à côté d'une cheminée de taille astronomique des canapés à l'allure confortable. Finissant mon tour sur moi-même, je tombai nez à nez avec Malfoy qui me regardait droit dans les yeux avec une intensité qui me donna des tremblements dans les jambes, mon cœur loupa un battement et mon estomac se tordit. Non non non je vous arrête tout de suite, je sais très bien ce que vous allez me dire et non il n'y a aucune attirance, désir ou autres sottises c'est de la haine, du dégoût. Il m'horripile voilà la cause de tous ces symptômes et j'en suis sure que j'ai déjà eu une cette conversation avec moi-même car ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui tous ses petits ennuis en sa présence.

Je fus arrachée a mon dialogue intérieur, par la voix sensuellement horripilante de Malfoy

-Granger, je te parle !

-Hein ?, quelle magnifique réponse je m'améliore d'année en année on dirait … Je remarquai que je n'avais pas lâché son regard voilà le problème je déviai mon regard sur le mobilier à côté et repris,

-Tu disais Malfoy ?

- Oui Granger je te proposais de te débarrasser de ton manteau et de ton écharpe et que par la suite, tu me suives pour que je t'emmène à ta chambre. Est-ce que cela te convient ? Me dit-il amorçant un mouvement vers les pans de mon manteau en peau retourné brun doublé de fausse fourrure noire. Moi j'étais encore ailleurs mais ça se passait à chaque fois qu'il prononçait mon nom, la manière dont il roulait le premier « r »de Granger me donnait des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Grrrranger ,Grrrrrranger on aurait presque dit qu'il grognait. Je revins à moi en sentant ses mains sur les boutons du haut de mon manteau.

-Mouais faisons comme tu dis, et lâche ça je peux encore me déshabiller seule, dis-je tout en lui donnant une tape sur les mains.

-Je demande qu'à voir ça Granger. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, il s'était déplacé derrière moi pour faire glisser mon vêtement de sortie de mes épaules.

-Espèce de pervers !

Il ricana tout en passant devant moi, ma valise flottant dans les airs devant lui. Je le suivis, car là ou mes vêtements allaient j'y allais aussi, c'était devenu une de mes passions, apprendre le shopping avec Pansy laisse des séquelles. Nous traversâmes des couloirs remplis de cadres, de petites tables, de vases, d'armures. Nous montâmes les escaliers, je pense qu'on devait se trouver maintenant au 3ième étage quand il s'arrêta devant la deuxième double porte. Il les poussa et nous entrâmes dans une chambre où le rouge dominait, un tapis devant la cheminé, le couvre-lit, les rideaux … Je pourrais limite me sentir chez moi.

-Ta chambre te plaît on dirait ? Je l'ai faite exprès pour toi ! Quand tu te seras installée descends, tu te retrouveras dans le hall d'entrée. Traverse le petit salon, on sera sur la terrasse juste derrière et ne t'inquiète pas elle est chauffée. Ce serait dommage de cacher cette superbe robe que tu portes.

Et sur ça, il tourna les talons et s'en alla sans que je puisse dire un mot. C'est vrai que ma robe ne laissait pas indifférent, je m'étais battue pour l'avoir dès sa sortie. Son coté face est en col montant échancré vers le cou, laissant les épaules dénudées, partant en léger évasé jusqu'aux genoux et côté pile, il y avait la bande autour du cou puis plus rien jusqu'aux reins. C'est l'originalité de ce décolleté qui m'a fait sortir les griffes pour l'avoir car forcément c'est un modèle unique.

Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce mec !

Pourquoi faire une chambre rien que pour moi ? Je pouvais admettre qu'elle était belle et ce lit était tout simplement magique, avec son bois s'emmêlant et formant des arabesques sur la tête de lit. On aurait dit un, travail d'elfes de forêt ça ne m'étonnerait pas même si cela coûte une fortune. C'est bien son genre. Allez, oublie Hermione, déballe ta valise mets les escarpins adéquats et vas chercher cette terrasse.

Je partis une fois que j'eus fini et tout ce que je vis, ce fût des couloirs des tableaux, des vases et c'est au moment de relever la tête après une observation d'une fleur qui m'était inconnue, que je tombais sur une porte entrouverte qui laissait entrevoir un mur rempli de livres. Ayant une curiosité niveau supérieure je poussai la porte et entrai dans ce qui ressemblait à un bureau avec une bibliothèque. Je suivis les étagères des yeux, vis une échelle et remontai mon regard à son sommet. Là je tombai sur une corniche avec d'autres livres remplissant les murs. Il y avait quatre étages à cette bibliothèque. J'entendis un raclement de gorge, suivit d'un petit ricanement. Je me tournai face à la cheminée mais il n'y avait personne. Cependant ayant bien identifié la provenance du bruit, je relevai la tête et là devant moi, au-dessus de la cheminée, un homme aux cheveux blonds dorés et aux yeux gris soutenu se tenait assis sur un fauteuil a haut dossier vert émeraude. En fait assis est un bien grand mot, il était plutôt avachi, une jambe par-dessus un accoudoir et la tête reposant dans sa main posée sur l'autre accoudoir. La main restante, tenait un verre à moitié plein d'un liquide ambré penchant dangereusement vers le bas du cadre.

-Que me vaut ce ricanement ? Je plissai un peu les yeux pour essayer de déchiffrer son nom sur la plaque dorée en dessous du cadre, Sir Aries Malfoy ? Et je croisai les bras en attendant sa réponse, qui fût un autre ricanement. Il but une autre gorgée de ce que je pensais être du whisky pur feu. J'ouvris la bouche pour enfin parler mais explosai de rire.

-Je me demande, soit ce qu'on dit sur les blonds est vrai ! Soit ils sont mentalement allégés ou soit c'est de famille, ils cultivent les neurones atrophiés ! Dis-je un sourire en quart.

Il renversa sa tête à l'envers redoublant son fou rire, au bout de plusieurs minutes il put enfin sortir quelques mots hachés par sa respiration.

-Il m'avait bien prévenu mais c'est meilleur en vrai.

-Ils ont tous un grain dans la famille ! Mais au moins vous, on peut dire que vous avez le sens de l'humour, c'est autre chose que ce bon vieux Lulu !

-Grangy ! Insinuerais-tu que mon père doit se brûler pour rire ?

Cette voix traînante surgit derrière moi, sans que j'entende de bruit annonciateur de sa venue, me fit faire un bond impressionnant. La main sur le cœur, je me retournai vers le tourmenteur de mes nuits.

-T'aurais-je fait peur Granger ? me demanda-t-il narquois comme jamais. « Mais tu as raison pour mon père, il faut qu'il se brûle pour sourire mais en ce qui concerne le reste je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

-Et je peux savoir depuis quand tu es la ?

-Depuis l'élevage de neurones atrophiés ! Je te rassure mes neurones sont en bonne santé et sont totalement développés. » Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi tout doucement.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis, personne ne peut l'affirmer. Serais-tu d'accord pour passer des tests ? Il y a bien une magico clinique vétérinaire qui serait prête à nous accueillir en de telles circonstances. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut étudier un Malfoy de près, dans leur état naturel. » Draco se trouvait maintenant face à moi et me fixai de ses orbes argentées. Plus rien n'existait à part ça, a part nous. Je fus arrachée de notre bulle par le fou rire d'Aries Malfoy qui se tenait les côtes. Il était tombé de son fauteuil, se retrouvant sur le dos.

-Il n'a pas fini de se bidonner celui-là, s'il n'était pas déjà mort je m'inquiéterais pour sa vie, car il est sûr que sa santé mentale est défaillante… Mais dis-moi je pensais à ça. Vous les Malfoy, vous n'avez pas une sorte de ligne de conduite par exemple toujours digne ou quelque chose comme ça ? Lui dis-je avec toute l'arrogance dont j'étais pourvue .Parce que là, question dignité faudra repasser. Un sourire mauvais éclaira mon visage.

Aries Malfoy toute peinture qu'il était, se releva d'un coup comme piqué par une guêpe se rasseyant sur son fauteuil et essaya de retrouver les brides de dignité qui lui restaient.

Draco se retrouvant dans mon dos, posa sa main sur ma taille ce qui m'électrisa de suite et la question fusa .

-Pourquoi t'es là au fait ?» Très spirituel me direz-vous mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes (Draco se trouve dans mon espace vital), qui continue de plus belle car il me ronronna à l'oreille

-Cela fait plus de trois quarts d'heure que l'on t'attend à la terrasse, et je me suis donc dévoué pour te retrouver et te guider. Je suis directement venu ici car je me suis dit qu'il n'y a qu'une bibliothèque qui pouvait mettre ta ponctualité en défaut.

« Hum hum », fut la seule chose que ma gorge serrée, pût exprimer. Reprenant mes esprits je me dégageai de ses mains en disant.

-Bon et bien allons-y! Je me dirigeais d'un pas vif vers la porte ce qui le fit ricaner et son ancêtre pouffa tout en disant

-Bonne chance mon p'tit filleau je boirai en ta santé, bois toi aussi pour te donner du courage elle m'a l'air sauvage! Je me retournai et fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension. Je regardai l'ancêtre Malfoy qui finit son verre, et me tournai vers Malfoy, dernier du nom, qui lui me fixait avec ce sourire narquois dont la réputation le précède. J'ouvris la bouche pour demander des explications mais me tus au dernier moment. Je ne laisserais pas un Malfoy mort ou vif me retourner le cerveau.

Je repris ma route d'un bon pas, essayant de me souvenir du chemin de l'aller. Draco me suivait deux pas en arrière

-Grangy chérie, tu aimes tourner en rond on dirait. Ou alors tu espères trouver un petit coin sombre pour…

Me retournant vers lu agacée, je le fusillai du regard.

-Que me vaut ce surnom ?

-Il ne te plaît pas ce surnom ? Moi j'aime bien, ça sonne bien je trouve.

-Avant de me donner un surnom, il faudrait déjà utiliser mon prénom et pour cela il faut être proche et aux dernières nouvelles c'était loin d'être notre cas ! »

- Ca ne tient qu'à toi Grangy de changer ça. C'est toi qui garde tes distances et ta mauvaise humeur en ma présence.

D'un mouvement du bras habile, il me tourna et me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche collant son corps au mien. Ma respiration se bloqua et je me concentrai pour ne pas perdre la tête et me pendit à son cou.

Je perdis le fil de mes pensées à cause de son souffle que je sentais entre mon épaule et ma nuque. Il allait finir par me tuer, j'allais m'asphyxier toute seule avec ce genre de bêtise .Ses mains vinrent se nicher dans le creux de ma taille, il me murmura de sa voix devenue rauque, le visage perdu dans mes boucles.

-Je n'attends que ça Hermione, un simple signe de ta part et je t'offrirai le paradis. » Il ponctua son discours de légers effleurements de lèvres sur ma jugulaire, ce qui me fit trembler. Heureusement que son corps bloquait le mien contre le mur, car j'étais sûre que mes jambes ne pourraient plus me soutenir longtemps.

Draco fit glisser sa main gauche le long de mon flan jusqu'à mon genou, qu'il releva pour le poser sur sa hanche. Puis sa main fit le voyage inverse et prit ma fesse en coupe sous ma robe, pendant ce temps sa langue remplaça ses lèvres. Mon corps me trahit en émettant un faible gémissement. Je devinai son sourire goguenard sans le voir, je connaissais ses expressions par cœur à force de le côtoyer de loin sans le vouloir.

Merlin Hermione réagis ! Je sentis ses dents se refermer gentiment sur mon cou, je perdis la tête en gémissant plus fortement. Draco raffermit sa prise en nous collant encore plus si cela était possible, mais nous stoppâmes tout mouvement a l'entente d'un bourdonnement au fond du couloir. On analysa le son qui se rapprochait, nous nous séparâmes et arrangeâmes nos tenues au moment même où l'on se rendit compte que le bourdonnement, était le son d'une conversation de personnes venant dans notre direction.

-Chuuut ! Parle moins fort je veux les surprendre.

-Et bien alors Blaisou, tu t'es reconverti en agent secret ? Dis-je en haussant un sourcil tout en espérant que Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott n'allaient remarquer pas notre trouble et nos rougeurs.

-Gente demoiselle, votre apparition illumine ma journée ! Me dit Blaise tout en me regardant de haut en bas

-Espèce de beau parleur à deux mornilles, riais-je en lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes.

-Aoutch, dit-il en se frottant.

-Et mauvais acteur en plus, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? répondis-je en secouant la tête d'un air dépité

-Tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans moi Hermignonne, rigola-t-il en m'attrapant le bras et j'aperçus un coup d'œil rapide vers Draco, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Draco pas impressionné par son regard, ni coupable de ses gestes, releva la tête et entrepris de passer devant nous pour montrer la direction. Le chemin du retour fut bercé par nos rires à Blaise, Théo et moi. Draco resta silencieux pour on ne sait quelle raison.

Je me retrouvai au pas de la porte de la terrasse et c'était tout simplement magnifique. Il y avait des canapés éparpillés un peu partout, des décorations blanches et argent et des paillettes partout .La baie vitrée nous donnait l'impression d'être encore dans le grand salon et on y voyait la cheminée et son feu ainsi que le sapin à son coté. Il faisait bon, je me demandais bien comment il avait pu faire pour chauffer une si grande surface. Mon regard parcourut les alentours pour découvrir les indices de son sortilège, et se fixa en l'air. Il neigeait mais la neige ne nous atteignait pas, on aurait dit que l'on se trouvait dans une boule à neige inversée. Oui ça devait être ça, il avait fait une sorte de bulle.

-Alors Granger en admiration devant mon talent ? Me glissa Draco en passant pour retrouver les garçons, réunis plus loin autour d'un apéritif.

Grrr. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver… Je baissai la tête et j'aperçus une déformation du décor. Waow il avait fait un dôme thermique, c'était prodigieux !

Je ne le pensais pas si talentueux je sentis un regard sur moi je me mis à sa cherche et ce n'était autre que Draco à l'autre bout de la terrasse. Arrogant à souhait, il avait compris que je venais de trouver la base du dôme et il en est fier. Grrrrrrr, allez une petite grimace ce n'est pas très mature mais ça fait du bien. Il rit, bien sûr j'étais tellement drôle j'avais oublié pff. Quoi ? Le sarcasme est une seconde nature chez moi et bien je crois que oui vous avez raison.

-Hermione tu fais toujours tes monologues dans ta tête ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, les monologues combinés à ton intelligence tu vas finir à l'asile !

- Merci Ginny, tu as toujours les mots qui font plaisir à entendre !

-Je sais bien mais c'est pour te faire réagir.

- Dis donc Mione, écoute Maman Ginny je ne veux pas que mon fils rende visite à sa marraine à Sainte Mangouste !dit Pansy en arrivant vers nous.

-Merci veux-tu bien le crier un peu plus fort car nos amis adossés à la balustrade de l'autre côté de la terrasse, n'ont pas bien entendu ! Crachai-je de mauvaise humeur.

Elles se mirent à rire franchement. Merci les amies qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour mériter ça, je me le demande.

La soirée continua sur une note légère suite à l'apéritif qui s'est tenu sur la terrasse. Nous traversâmes le salon pour arriver dans la salle à manger, non pardon ! La salle de réception s'il vous plaît ! On mange plus le même pâté mais quand même, puis j'avais une mauvaise impression de tout trouver magnifique ici donc je décidais que dès maintenant je trouverais cet endroit d'une banalité affligeante. Voilà c'est décidé.

Le repas se passât très bien, les plats et le vin émerveillèrent nos papilles, les discutions animées et les rires éclataient nos oreilles. Le dessert terminé, nous repartîmes au salon pour le digestif. Je n'étais plus à un verre d'alcool près, mes joues me chauffaient et je pouffais de rire facilement. Pour me donner contenance (et donner une excuse à la rougeur de mes joues) je m'approchai de la cheminée pour admirer le feu et le sapin. Les invités partirent au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulèrent. Sans me rendre compte je me retrouvai seule avec Draco, assis dans un fauteuil à haut dossier j'eus la vision de son ancêtre se superposant à lui. Ils avaient l'élégance et la nonchalance qui coulaient dans leurs veines, c'était obligé.

-Grangy chérie je sais que tu m'admires mais ça va commencer à être gênant là, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent au fur et à mesure qu'il me détaillait. Je ne lui fis pas le plaisir de relever sa pique et changeai de sujet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en dessous de la terrasse pour que les fenêtres soit embuées ?

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut Granger !

-On ne me changera plus maintenant, dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine ce qui remonta un peu mes seins, laissés libre au vue de ma robe je ne pouvais pas porter de soutien-gorge. Ça n'échappa pas à Draco. Mes yeux sont plus haut Malfoy !

-Granger, Granger, Granger n'as-tu pas fini d'essayer de me casser, me rabaisser ou autre à chaque parole et regard que je t'octroie ?

Merlin sauve moi ! Sa façon de prononcer mon nom me fit frissonner, c'est con parce c'est juste mon nom, plein de monde l'utilise. Je me retournai pour lui cacher mon trouble. Mais avec l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité c'était plus difficile qu'à l'ordinaire bien que je ne sois pas ivre, qu'on soit bien d'accord.

-Ne te détourne pas de moi Hermione, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je me crispai instantanément car il bougeait aussi vite et silencieusement qu'un chat.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te porterais de l'attention puisque tu ne réponds pas à mes petites questions, Dis-je d'une voix blanche, perturbée par le doigt qu'il faisait glisser le dos de ma colonne. La chair de poule envahit mon corps.

-C'est simplement une piscine Grangy. Satisfaite ?

Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur sa question et fit abstraction de ses mains. Je hochai la tête par l'affirmative, pour lui répondre car ma gorge refusait de sortir le moindre son.

-Aurais-je réussi à faire perdre sa langue à notre Miss-je-sais-tout nationale ? dit-il en me passant le bout de sa langue sur la clavicule.

Retenant un gémissement, ma voix devint rauque et c'est avec toutes les difficultés du monde que je pus aligner deux mots.

-Par contre si tu ne ranges pas ta langue de vipère acérée tout de suite, il risque de t'arriver des problèmes ! Je fus beaucoup moins impressionnante que ce que j'avais espéré.

-Est-ce dangereux ?

-Tu joues à un jeu dangereux !

-J'aime le danger, je n'ai jamais fui devant le danger je ne commencerai pas aujourd'hui, me ronronnât-il a l'oreille remontant ses mains sur mes bras et effleurant du bout des lèvres le coin de ma mâchoire au bord de l'oreille.

-Je devrais aller me coucher, dis-je en reprenant mes esprits. Pourquoi agis tu comme ça ? Ce n'est pas normal !

-Cela fait bien longtemps que j'en ai envie et que je me retiens, répondit-il en mettant sa main droite devant moi – Grangy ça pourrait être un feu d'artifice entre nous si tu te détendais un peu- il claqua des doigts et fit un mouvement de haut en bas avec sa main et un rose apparue, j'en fus estomaquée.

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, je mis quelques minutes avant de parler.

-De la magie sans baguette, tu m'impressionnes aujourd'hui !

-Il fallait bien que j'arrive à ton niveau pour espérer que tu me remarques, me dit-il toujours dans mon dos.

Ce fut comme si je m'étais fait piquer, je me retournai et m'éloignai à une allure folle, à une distance raisonnable. Une expression choquée collé sur le visage puis j'explosai.

-Arrête tes belles paroles Malfoy, je ne suis pas une de ces pouffes dont tu t'entoures .Ce n'est pas en me faisant croire que tu es un amoureux transit depuis des années, que tu arriveras à quelque chose .Tes mensonges bien ficelés tu peux te les garder.

L'hystérie s'empara de ma voix, mes membres tremblèrent de colère.

- Je pensais que depuis toutes ces années où l'on se côtoie, tu aurais un peu de respect pour moi et tu ne me prendrais pour une conne avec tes plans drague à deux mornilles ! Sur ce bonne nuit la Fouine, crachai-je avant de tourner les talons.

-GRANGER attend !

Il me rattrapa dans le couloir, me saisit le bras pour me retourner vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Dis-moi à quoi ça m'avancerait de te baratiner Hermione ? Sache que j'ai toujours admiré cette petite tête bien remplie, il passat ses doigt dans mes boucles, j'avoue plus jeune n'avoir pas été tendre mais c'était la seule façon de t'approcher et d'être en interaction avec toi sans que cela paraisse suspect et ensuite ma seule façon de communiquer était l'humour et le sarcasme, te mettre hors de toi me montrait que j'avais de l'importance à tes yeux. Crois-moi Hermione, son regard me supplia de le croire.

-Tu ne t'es pas laissée abattre pendant tout ce temps avec toutes les pouffes qui ont défilé dans ton lit, c'est sûrement pour m'oublier allez me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne suis plus longtemps, je pourrais vraiment m'énerver !

-Non je prenais le plus facile. Je ne voulais pas chercher une fille qui ne pourrait t'arriver qu'à la cheville.

-Hum hum mouais, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher la fatigue et l'alcool t'embrouillent l'esprit et te font raconter des âneries, dis-je tout en me retournant pour partir mais il ne me laissa pas faire.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi honnête que ce soir.

-Laisse-moi partir ! Le suppliai-je en baissant les yeux au sol.

-D'accord je te raccompagne mais promet moi de penser à ce que je t'ai dit.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Il mit sa main sur mon dos pour me guider et au bout de trois pas il poussa un pan de mur qui pivota directement sur lui-même. Nous rentrâmes dans une petite pièce de deux mètre carré et il ferma l'entrée et remit sa main sur moi. Je ressentis un pincement à l'estomac aussitôt, il rouvrit la porte le décor avait changé, plus le même tableau, plus la même armure mais elle me disait quelque chose … Non c'est nous qui avions changé d'endroit car cette armure était juste avant ma chambre.

-J'hallucine tu as fait un espace de transplanage automatique comme si c'était un ascenseur !

-Que veux-tu Grangy on est doué ou on ne l'est pas !me dit-il de son air arrogant à souhait, sourire en coin en prime.

Je lèvai les yeux au ciel, et commençai à avancer vers ma chambre pour le séjour.

-Ne me tourne pas le dos Grangy chérie ce n'est pas fair-play !

Je tournai ma tête d'un quart le regardant à travers mes longs cils, grosse erreur, ses yeux devinrent noir de désir. Il me rejoint en 2 enjambées, attrapa mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je mis du temps à répondre à son baiser sous la surprise, ses affirmations de tout à l'heure n'arrêtaient pas de retourner mon cerveau. Je décidai de les mettre dans un coin car mon corps trahit mes attentions et se laissa faire. Mon cœur battit la chamade, mes lèvres bougèrent toute seules et laissèrent le passage à sa langue pour venir caresser la mienne. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa nuque, les siennes descendirent sur ma taille et collèrent nos corps déjà bien proches, comme s'il voulait que l'on se fonde l'un dans l'autre. Je perdis pied à ce moment-là, le touché de ses doigts sur la peau nue de mon dos fit sortir un petit son dans ma gorge. Ce qui motiva Draco, qui me souleva comme si je ne pesai pas plus qu'une plume, les mains sous les fesses j'entourai son bassin de mes jambes et il prit direction de la double porte de ma chambre, qu'il ouvrit et ferma d'un coup de pied.

Mon Serpentard, oui à ce moment c'était mon Serpentard, posa mon dos sur le mur le plus proche pour prendre appui et mieux se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il fit parcourir ses mains sur mon corps fiévreux, ce qui me fit haleter, le plaisir s'infiltrant par tous mes pores. Je décollai nos bouches pour reprendre un peu de souffle, il fit couler la siennes sur mon épaule et ma gorge tandis que ses doigt pétrissaient mes fesses, les sons qui sortaient de ma gorge se muèrent rapidement en gémissements. Draco s'en sentit enhardi et nous déplaça, nous faisant tomber sur le lit. Je rigolai doucement de sa fougue, arrivés à bon port sur le matelas, les choses passèrent à la vitesse supérieure. Les baisers et les caresses se multiplièrent, j'effeuillai l'homme au-dessus de moi et restai pantoise devant ce torse d'éphèbe grec lisse, blanc, finement ciselé. Pendant ce temps, mon apollon ne resta pas de marbre et effleura mon intimité déjà très humide par les mises en bouches que nous effectuions depuis quelques minutes.

Je grognai gentiment pour en demander plus et fus exaucée dans la seconde car il intensifia ses attouchements y mêlant sa bouche, mon unique sous-vêtement devint vite un lointain souvenir, perdu dans un quart de la pièce. Mes gémissements prenant de plus en plus de volume et se rapprochant, l'homme qui me prodiguait mille plaisirs sut qu'il me faisait voyager sur la route du paradis. Ne pouvant attendre plus et voulant voyager avec moi, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements du bas et me pénétra sans plus de préambule. Une explosion de sensations m'envahit directement, me faisant tourner la tête et la perdre encore un peu plus,

-C'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous, Me grogna-t-il a l'oreille, me faisant vibrer de plus belle. Je ne pourrais plus m'en passer Hermione, en es-tu consciente ?

-Je me sens enfin complète. Lui murmurai-je entre deux plaintes jouissantes.

La réponse dû lui plaire car il reprit possession de mes lèvres, nous faisant gémir dans la bouche de l'autre dans une harmonie quasi parfaite, reprenant son action, ses vas et vient devinrent langoureux, suivis d'une augmentation en force et en cadence. C'est sur cette note, que mon chevalier servant nous mena au sommet du plaisir en un orgasme éclatant, se répercutant dans mon corps comme une onde de félicité infinie, jamais je n'avais connu pareil ressenti. Inoubliable.

Pour reprendre son souffle l'homme d'une vie, l'homme de ma vie, se posa a côté de moi m'attirant sur son torse et refermant ses bras autour de mes épaules. Il m'en avait fallu du temps pour ouvrir les yeux. Nous nous endormîmes rapidement après avoir repris une respiration normale et sans émettre le moindre mot. De toute façon ils n'y en avaient pas d'assez fort pour exprimer ce que l'on ressentait.

Ce n'est que petit matin que j'ouvris un œil à cause de l'agitation dans le couloir, je n'entendis que le rire fluet de Luna qui se mit à crier.

-Je vous avais bien dit que les miracles de Noël existaient toujours. Le père Noël ne nous oublie pas en grandissant vous en avez la preuve dans deuxième chambre du troisième étage. » Puis je l'entendis partir de son petit pas sautillant et un QUOI choqué émit à l'unisson réveilla mon prince, qui me regarda ses yeux encore rempli de sommeil et débordant d'amour. Comment ai-je pu ne jamais voir tout ça ?

-Cesse ce monologue interne amour, fais-le à voix haute j'aime t'entendre. Me dit-il tout sourire

Je lui décrochai un petit coup d'épaule suivit d'un sourire, ce qui le fit rire. Ah lala je vous jure les hommes tous des masos.

-Joyeux Noel, tu as été et seras le plus beau présent de toute ma vie » dit-il, en m'embrassant délicieusement. Je répondis hardiment à ce baiser qui fut interrompu par des « J'y crois pas !enfin ! » des personnes agglutinées à notre porte.

- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais je vous prierais de bien vouloir aller ouvrir vos cadeaux au pied du sapin dans le grand salon au REZ DE CHAUSSEE car je me dois de découvrir le mien ici ! Dit-il inondant de fierté. On ne le changera jamais mon Malfoy. Tous partirent en riant et en nous souhaitant un joyeux noël ce qui fut le premier d'une longue lignée événements éblouissants.

Fin joyeux Noel

* * *

**PS beaucoup m'ont dit et peut-être me diront encore que l'histoire est trop rapide **

**donc explication je l'ai faite pour le concours de Noël de Loufoca-granger et j'ai était prise par le temps (car avant noël je travaillais énormément)donc j'ai fait une fin guimauve.**

**Mais je compte une fin/suite alternative car je ne voulais que se soit si facile pour Draco **

**ma pauvre H****ermione est très dérangé donc elle va changer d'avis et je faire ramer ce malheureux homme **

**il y auras encore de l'humour , des monologues internes, des hormones en furies et en ébullition ,des blagues et des plan foireux **

**voila a bientôt **


End file.
